


Sunrise

by aradiamywife



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradiamywife/pseuds/aradiamywife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life changing journey of a Skitty with emotional attachment issues and a human-turned-Riolu with a constant drive to be noticed and amnesia as they set out to correct the flow of time.<br/>(Basically the story of Mystery Dungeon with my twists and stuff. Also told as if they were humanized but still pokemon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a full chapter, it's just a prologue and I dunno how to display it as a prologue. u_u

Everything happens so quickly it seems that every passing moment forces a new complication to her life. A shot rings out; a sister becomes an only child. A body crumples; a simple sentimental object becomes a burden. A thousand painful hours are condensed into a single painful minute. A daughter becomes an orphan, though those who conceived and birthed her are still alive. Her life is put into ruin, but she continues to use it to the best of her ability. 

\--

The second splits as quickly as they do. One moment the two cling to each other by the arm for dear life; but the strain is too much. He had sustained too much injury. He makes another sacrifice, standing before his dear friend with no protection. Their grip loosens and he falls into the nothingness below. When he awakes, he has no recollection of what happened. 

\--

Another girl kneels in a dark chamber, listening to her boss’s verdict. He speaks in a rumbly voice, using a language most mortals cannot understand. He gives her a yes. Her plan will be put in place. Her backup team shrieks in glee. She beckons for them to follow her, leading them to a place where the world still spins. 

\--  
A young man wakes up before the sun rises on the outskirts of a forest. He is filled both with grief and triumph. Though he is so close to reaching his goal, he still has no idea where his friend is or what kind of conditions his friend is in. He is uncertain of his capabilities; is this journey worth it? Can he actually make the impact he needs to? The darkness gradually fades away to reveal the sunrise. He is so amazed with the great amount of light around him and he cannot stand. Here the sun promises to bring a new day, and a new day is what he needs. He has the hope he needs


	2. A Theft and a Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our two heroes; a rude, sassy, criminal Skitty and an amnesiac Riolu. Stuff happens.

Treasure Town was famed for two things; its exploration guild and its museum. If neither of those places existed, Treasure Town would be no more than a small town by the beach, one where everyone knew everyone else from birth to death and none of its residents ever moved away. It was a very close knit community, and it used to be one of those happy towns where it seemed nothing bad could penetrate it. Even 30 years after the beginning of the Time Crisis, the closeness of Treasure Town’s people was nearly indestructible.

            Despite its exploration guild’s top-notch explorers and criminal-catchers, not to mention the town’s police force, the occasional criminal still made his mark upon the town. Most turned out to be petty thieves who were relatively harmless in the long run. However, some criminals ended up majorly affecting the town. Most of these criminals were of the more violent nature, killing the citizens and destroying buildings. But not all were bad. In fact, one of Treasure Town and The Wigglytuff Guild’s most celebrated heroes came to Treasure Town as a criminal.

\--

            A young Skitty walked into Treasure Town’s museum along with many other Pokémon, all there to see the museum’s amazing new artifact, advertised as a “MYSTERIOUS ROCK WITH PROPERTIES LINKED TO THE TIME CRISIS.” Such an important sounding object drew much attention in the form of thousands of Pokémon coming from all around the nearby cities just to see it.

            The Skitty elbowed through the crowd around the artifact, each person piling on top of the other in attempt to look at the mysterious rock. It was hard for them to all get a good look because of the rock’s size; most Pokémon came to the museum expecting an expansive stone with specific links to time—a time gear pattern, perhaps, or another symbol of Dialga. Instead they saw a small rock with a diameter of less than six inches around. The symbols on the rock made no sense in relation to the Time Crisis either; they were just swirly lines and blocks surrounding a circle in the center. Some left the display still interested in the artifact and satisfied with the way the object appeared while others left disappointed.

            The Skitty could see when a Pokémon in front of her was disappointed with the artifact and could pick out those with high standards to move behind in order to see the display more quickly. Soon she made it up to the display. She didn’t take the time to read the plaque underneath the rock, knowing the information present would probably be incorrect. She had more important things to concern herself with.

            She slipped a bony hand into her bag, pulling out a small blue orb. Before anyone else in the crowd could notice her, she dropped the orb onto the ground. The whole room lit up with a brilliant white light, disorienting the crowd and causing a very large disturbance. A large enough disturbance, in fact, to slip her hand under the velvet ropes surrounding the rock’s display and take the artifact away.

            The Treasure Town Museum had a security system, just like all other museums did. But the Skitty was smart; she had already laid out a plan to get her Relic Fragment out without getting caught. As she walked briskly to the museum’s exit, two more luminous orbs were dropped as she signaled a team. Two more times the crowd was disoriented, providing two more opportunities for them to be distracted—and two more opportunities to escape undetected.

            As she left the museum, the Skitty fell into the group of people already leaving before the luminous orbs were activated. She did her best to mimic their confusion, which passed well enough for her to look unsuspicious. After she was a certain distance from the museum, she broke into a sprint. She ran as quickly as she could in the first direction she could choose that would take her away from the museum. She finally had it, and she felt like this would be the last time it would leave her. After two long years of playing hide-and-seek, she could finally keep what belonged to her…

            “Hey, Electra.” The Skitty stopped abruptly at the sound of the coarse voice calling her name. “Where do you think you’re going with our cut of the deal?”

            She turned to face the two poison Pokémon; a Koffing and a Zubat. “Hello Brutus,” she nodded in the Koffing’s direction. “Heidi,” the Zubat’s. “Thanks for the help at the museum.”

            “Cut the shit, El,” snapped Heidi. “Where’s the dough?”

            “Yeah, the dough!” Brutus echoed, earning a jab in the ribs from Heidi.

            “Calm down, it’s in my bag,” Electra assured. She reached into the satchel and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out another glossy blue orb and threw it onto the ground before taking off again in the opposite direction and leaving Heidi and Brutus momentarily blinded.

            When the sight returned to Brutus and Heidi’s eyes, neither could see where Electra was or what direction she traveled in.

            “Oh man, the boss is gonna kill us,” Brutus slumped over and covered his eyes.

            “Oh no he ain’t, just like we ain’t gonna let that little shit Electra get away from us so easily. Listen here, Brute, ‘cause I got a plan.”

 

\--

Electra’s sprint brought her down a path and onto a beach. It wasn’t until she reached the sand that she stopped running. Night was falling and the sun blazed in the sky as it prepared to go to rest. There were Krabby perched on the rocks scattered in the sand. The waves lapsed rhythmically on the shore. A body lay unconscious on the sand, just as peaceful as the rest of the scenery.

 _Wait, no, a body shouldn’t be there. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit—_ Electra began another sprint that carried her over to the unconscious body. _Please don’t be dead, you can’t be dead, I will not let the blame for this fall on me I cannot be charged with murder on top of everything else…_

            She thrust her ear onto the body’s chest, checking for a heartbeat or breath. Yes, she could hear the thudding of a heart and soft, spaced out breaths. Relief flooded over her—that is until the body let out a low moan. Electra shot up, startled from the sudden noise coming from the body. Not wanting to disturb it further, she let her eyes trail over it. He was a Riolu with chestnut brown hair; his body was covered with sand and bruises that stood out against his pale skin. _What happened to him?_

            He groaned again, louder this time. His eyes fluttered for a moment before flying open as he sat up abruptly and gasped.

            “Where am I?” he asked, panic seeping into his voice.

            “Treasure Town Beach,” responded Electra.

            “How did I get here?”

            “Hell if I know, I just got here.”      

            “Alright, well do you know who I am?”

            “No, this is the first time I’ve seen you. Do you have any idea who you are?”

            The Riolu looked as if he was concentrating very hard for a moment before slowly shaking his head. “I… no, I don’t. Well, not completely. I mean, I can remember my name; that’s Apollo. I can also remember that I’m 16 years old. And—“

            “Okay,” interrupted Electra. “As much as I’d love to hear you recount your life to me, I really shouldn’t be here for too long, so I gotta go. If you’d like to let me know how this all turns out, please don’t hesitate to send a postcard.”

            “Wait!” Apollo called out as Electra started to walk away. “I remembered something else…and it seems pretty important.”

            She turned to face him again and painted a clear expression of annoyance on her face. “This had better be good.”

            “I think… I think I’m a human,” Apollo said. He looked at her with an expression that said _please don’t think I’m crazy.”_

            “And if I didn’t think this was all bullshit before!” It was clear Electra thought he was crazy, among other things.

            “No, it’s true! I’m definitely sure of that. I don’t know how I know or why I was a human or why I’m not a human now, but I’m not making this up!” he threw his arms up in desperation.

            Electra was about to throw another retort back at Apollo until she heard the combination of crackling electricity and swift footsteps she knew all too well.

            “Shit,” she murmured. “It looks like we get to play 20 questions after all, Apollo, because you’re coming with me.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him opposite the direction she came, in the direction of a small cave.

            “Where are we going?” Apollo yelled while attempting to keep up with Electra. She was slender and agile, and obviously had experience running. Apollo on the other hand had just woken up from being knocked out by who-knows-what, and obviously needed some adjusting to moving on his feet.

            “I have no idea; I know this area as well as you do. We’re going away.”

            “Not to sound rude or anything,” Apollo said between pants, “but I kind of got the impression that you didn’t like me back there.”

            “Yes, and?” annoyance crept into Electra’s voice once again.

            “And I was wondering why you were dragging me with you if you don’t like being around me.”

            “Look, when I said we could play 20 questions I didn’t mean it literally. I’m running away from some police officers, and I’m not about to test how good they are at their job. So could you just come with me and shut up?”

            Apollo had mixed feelings about running from the police with a rude criminal, but he appeared to have no choice in the matter. For whatever reason, the Skitty wanted him with her as she ran from the law. So he shut up and let her have her own way in hopes that she would perhaps play that game of 20 questions with him later.

            They kept running and running and running for what seemed like forever. But the cave did not go on forever; in fact it had a dead end. The cave mouth opened up to the sea where the two of them could see the bright orange glow the still setting sun cast upon the water. Electra finally let go of Apollo’s wrist and started pacing in the small, sandy end of the cave.

            Electra weighed her options as she paced around the end of the cave. She could take her chances swimming through the ocean at night with no idea how close she was to shore. She could give herself to the police when they arrived to avoid trouble. Maybe they had no idea she had stolen this particular artifact and were only out for her arrest because of past experiences. She could keep the Relic Fragment hidden and escape with it, escape from prison with it…

            While she thought up a plan the footsteps and crackling got closer and closer. Before either knew what was coming, two Magneton leapt into the opening, fists clenched and buzzing with electricity. Electra made her decision then and there—but Apollo had another idea. He ran forward and punched one of the Magneton in the jaw. Normally, this kind of advance wouldn’t faze a trained police officer. However, given the fact that the Magneton had a type disadvantage towards Apollo, he was knocked backwards.

            Of course, trained police officers knew how to deal with a situation like this. Even though he had mustered enough strength to knock the officer back a few feet, Apollo was still weak from doing whatever it is he was doing before conking out on the beach. This made it especially easy for the Magneton to send a jolt of electricity at him. It paralyzed him and he fell to the ground, allowing the officers to easily cuff him.

            Electra was smarter than he was (of course). Of course, even if she had chosen the fighting path, she still wouldn’t have been able to damage the officers very much. Her specialty electric type moves would’ve barely made them flinch, and who knows what they’d do to her knowing of her status as a criminal. She considered running even in the presence of the police, but dismissed the idea immediately. She knew she could beat them in a footrace, but had no idea how either she or they would contend in the water. So she went with option number two—surrender.

            Electra raised her arms in a gesture of surrender. “You are both under arrest,” one of the Magneton barked.

            “Hand over your bag and any other weapons you have, miss,” the other said. Electra let her bag fall to the ground and kicked it towards the officers. The Magneton that told her to drop her bag walked over to handcuff her while the other went and searched the pockets of Apollo’s clothing.

            Electra’s heart skipped a beat. The officers were going to search her pockets. They were going to find the Relic Fragment.

            They destroyed two years of progress in one small hand motion. The officer reached into her pocket and pulled out the Relic Fragment, the artifact that she had stolen from the museum—stolen back for herself. He called over to the other Magneton to show him what he had found. “It’s just like the witnesses said. She’s the one who pulled off the heist.”

            The officer pocketed the Relic Fragment, not knowing of its history or origin or its incredible role. Only ignorance.

            The officer dealing with Apollo fed him a Cheri berry and he came to pretty quickly after that. As soon as he showed signs of the feeling returning to his limbs, the officers lifted him to his feet and nudged him forward. They lead Apollo and Electra on a walk that seemed to last forever—a walk to prison.

 

 


	3. A Prison and a Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Electra and Apollo hang out in jail. Apollo still doesn't know how to talk to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over time, you may notice that some Pokemon get regular people names and some are called only by their Pokemon names. The way it works here is using the Pokemon name is a sign of respect, just like you call a teacher by their last name.

            The Treasure Town prison, like the Wigglytuff Guild, was built into the side of one of the many rolling cliffs that perched themselves above the ocean. It was another measure of security precautions—if a prisoner decided to escape through a window, they would fall to their deaths. The prison faced the land opposite the white sand beach. A drop out one of its windows would send any escapists straight to a harsh, rocky death.

            Electra’s cell was uncomfortable for more reasons than one. It was standard prison stuff; stiff cot, toilet, sink, no privacy, et cetera.  Not something well known for its comfort. Reason number two was her cell was shared by Apollo.

            When she learned that she would be cellmates with Apollo, Electra was certainly not happy. However, because of the worsening conditions of the Time Crisis, crime rates had gone up recently and the small Treasure Town prison was getting overcrowded. The Magneton that had arrested the pair assured them that chief officer Magnezone was working on prison relocation efforts, but for now they were roomies.

            Now as the two of them sat together in their prison cell, Electra was bracing herself for Apollo’s inevitable chatter. Not a few minutes after the Magneton locked them and left them, it began.

            “So I know I’m here for assaulting an officer,” began Apollo, “but why are you here?”

            “I stole something from a museum,” said Electra. Technically it was for stealing the same artifact from _several_ museums after it had constantly been relocated, but Electra didn’t feel like giving Apollo the full “How I Got Arrested” story. It would be too big of an invitation to dive into her personal life.

            “Sounds pretty hardcore. Not as hardcore as assaulting an officer, but keep working and you’ll get to my level in no time.” Apollo was clearly relaxed about his situation, as if getting arrested after waking up with no memories of his life was a normal situation for him. Electra rolled her eyes.

            “So you’re sure you know nothing about me, right?” Apollo spoke again after a few moments of silence.

            “Not a clue.” Electra attempted to keep her answers brief to minimize the time she would have to spend in social contact with Apollo.

            Apollo fished in his mind for more questions to keep the conversation going.

            “So why did you drag me with you when you first found me?” asked Apollo. It was a good question, one that Electra didn’t entirely know the answer to.

            “I didn’t know if you would tell the police any information about me. I had no idea who you were, so I thought it’d be safer to keep an eye on you myself,” she told Apollo. This is what she’d been telling herself, but the more she thought about it, the more it sounded like bullshit.

            Electra had one question for Apollo that had been burning in the back of her mind since their arrest. “Why _did_ you punch the officer in the face like that?”

            “They were threatening us. Well, at the time it seemed more severe. All I knew at that point was we were supposed to be running away from them, and punching one in the face seemed like the smartest plan at the time. It wasn’t.” Apollo laughed, again giving off that relaxed air that made it seem like their situation was normal and should be treated as such. His answer to Electra’s question also didn’t sound very bullshitty, which Electra envied.

            Before Apollo could bring up any more topics that Electra wasn’t interested in hearing or talking about, they heard brisk footsteps walking down the hall. The owner of these footsteps stopped at their cell and unlocked the door. He was a bespectacled Chatot who looked to be in his late 30’s or early 40’s. He wore a suit of vibrant color and his black hair was slicked back save for one piece that stuck out the back.

            “Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you two. I am Chatot, head of intelligence at the Wigglytuff Guild.” His words sounded scripted, as if he did not care enough to give the pair a personal greeting. He stuck out an arm to initiate a handshake, but he remained stiff and stationary and made no effort to move closer to Electra and Apollo. Electra reflected his distance with her own while Apollo hopped off of his cot to go greet Chatot.

            “The pleasure is all mine,” said Apollo as he rigorously shook Chatot’s hand. Chatot looked as if he regretted making an offering for physical contact. “My name is Apollo, and this is my partner in crime, Electra.”

            “I’m not actually his partner in crime. We got arrested for totally different things,” said Electra.

            “Yes, well,” Chatot took a moment to adjust his glasses and suit collar before continuing, “you two chose a good day to get arrested.” He chuckled, as if the arrest of two teenagers was a joke to him.

            “What do you mean,” asked Electra, cocking her head in confusion.

            “Congratulations, you two! You have been selected as the Wigglytuff Guild’s first members of its new reform program,” he looked at Electra and Apollo like he expected them to whoop and holler with glee. Instead he received a blank expression from Electra while Apollo was laying back on the cot staring at Chatot upside-down.

            “What exactly does this mean for us?” asked Electra.

            “You two will be recruited as an exploration team for the Wigglytuff Guild,” Chatot responded. “You will participate in all guild activities, including regular explorations of Mystery Dungeons to do jobs and the occasional official exploration. You will be treated just as any other exploration team. We figure it will promote teamwork and group collaboration as well as working to promote the law.”

            Electra glanced warily at Apollo, who was still turned over on his back and swinging his arms about his dangling head. “You said ‘teamwork and group collaboration.’ Who exactly will we be collaborating with?” she asked.

            “You two will be working together on your own exploration team,” Chatot replied.

            _Oh hell no,_ thought Electra. _There is no way I am working with him on_ any _collaborative efforts._

            “And what if we chose not to participate in this program? What do we do then?” she said out loud this time.

            “Ah yes. The reform program is not mandatory, although I find it a favorable alternative to imprisonment.” Again he chuckled. “If you for any reason do not, you will not be forced into participation.” He smiled in a way that was not warm or friendly, but rather superior. He knew what decision they would make.

            “Hey, I’m good if you’re good,” said Apollo. Electra was not good with the idea of working on “teamwork and group collaboration,” and she certainly wasn’t good with the idea of doing this with Apollo. She had only known him for a few hours, and he had already caused more trouble than he was worth. Still, it was much better than prison.

            After a long pause, Electra finally spoke. “Okay, we accept your offer. We’ll join the guild.”

            “Splendid! Follow me,” said Chatot as he lead Apollo and Electra out of their cell and to the Wigglytuff Guild.

*****

            The entrance to the Wigglytuff Guild was very obvious when they came upon it—it was the head and torso of a Wigglytuff. Surrounding the entryway were torches that crackled in the crisp evening air and totem poles representing many Pokémon heads.

            Chatot lead Electra and Apollo (who were surrounded by Magneton to ensure they would not try to escape) up a series of stairs that ended at the base of the Wigglytuff figure. The entrance was sealed with a strong looking gate that none of them could have broken through. Chatot stepped forward onto a wooden grate. As soon as he stepped on it, voices called from the bottom.

            “Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!” said a voice that sounded like it belonged to a young boy.

            “Whose footprint? Whose footprint?” responded a much louder voice that sounded like it came from a male about Electra and Apollo’s age.

            “The footprint is Chatot’s! The footprint is Chatot’s!” came the quieter voice.

            “Welcome BACK, Chatot!” boomed the louder voice. “Come right in.”

            Not even a few seconds later the gate was raised. Chatot dismissed the Magneton and lead Apollo and Electra down the ladder into the guild. He paused on the first floor they came upon to mention they would revisit this floor later after registration and took another ladder further down. When they got to the lower floor, Electra could see the sun in its final stage of setting through the window. The window told her that, like the prison, the Wigglytuff Guild was built into the side of a cliff. Whether or not it was for the same reasons as the prison, Electra wasn’t sure.

            Chatot lead them to a door painted with swirling red patterns. “This is the Guildmaster’s chambers. We will register you as an official exploration team here. Mind your manners as well. The Guildmaster can get a little… urf… when he’s angry. Don’t do anything to make him upset.”

            Electra wasn’t getting a good impression from the anger warning, and whatever urf was. Before she could rethink her decision, Chatot opened the door and lead them into the room.

            The room was small, but adorned with impressive treasure. All along the walls sat treasure chests filled to the brim with jewels and gold. In the center was a large chair that who appeared to be Wigglytuff sat in. He stared straight forward with a blank expression only interrupted by a large grin as the three entered the room.

            “Guildmaster, I’ve brought the recruits,” said Chatot. Upon hearing Chatot speak, Wigglytuff turned his head to the side as if he’d been sleeping the whole time and had just woken up (which was exactly the case).

            His already large grin grew larger. “Hello, friends! Thank you for joining my Guild. It’s always fun to have more friends around here! Friendly friends!” He spoke in a sing-song voice and bounced in his seat as he spoke, much like a child. “Chatot, go fetch them their bags.” Chatot nodded and walked off somewhere. He came back a moment later holding two brown bags.

            “These are your official exploration bags. Neato, isn’t it?” Wigglytuff said. “They can hold all of the items you pick up while out on jobs and explorations. They also have your explorer badges in them, which will automatically bring you back here if you faint while on the job. Nifty, right?” Despite Wigglytuff’s completely non-threatening attitude, Apollo and Electra heeded Chatot’s earlier warning to mind their manners and nodded.

            “Guildmaster, are you forgetting something,” asked Chatot? Wigglytuff’s grin instantly faded and was replaced by a pouting face. “But it’s so meeeeean!” he whined. “It’s also necessary in order for our friends to stay here,” Chatot reminded. Wigglytuff nodded and Chatot left the room once again to go fetch something. When he came back he held two metallic objects in his hands.

            “I’m sorry we have to do this, friends,” said Wigglytuff. “But the police said you couldn’t stay here unless you wore these shiny anklets.”

            “They’re tracking devices,” said Chatot. “Since you’ll be going out on your own often, you two will need to be constantly monitored for a long time before we can trust you. This just helps us ensure that you don’t run away.” He stooped down to fix the anklets to their ankles.

            “You guys are all set now,” said Wigglytuff, the smile returning to his face. “I really hope you enjoy working here!” He waved and Chatot took Apollo and Electra out of the room.

            From the large main room that the ladder led into, Chatot lead Apollo and Electra down a connected hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a doorless archway that led into a small room. In this room were two straw beds, neither of which looked more comfortable than the prison cots.

            “This will be your room,” said Chatot. “I’m sure you two are tired now, which is why I will tour the rest of the facility and introduce you to the other guildmembers tomorrow.” Electra was about to protest and say that she felt fine, but after Chatot mentioned it she realized that she was exhausted. She nodded and said goodnight and quickly made arrangements to go to sleep.

*****

            The beds would definitely take some getting used to for Apollo. He wasn’t sure what he had been used to, but he had obviously not slept on straw for a very long time, if ever. He woke up often in the middle of the night and would stare out their window at the globe of the moon until he drifted off again.

            After the third or fourth time he woke up he heard shifting from the bed next to his. He looked over to find an awake Electra staring back at him.

            “Are you uncomfortable too?” he asked. She nodded. It had to be three in the morning and neither of them seemed to have slept well. They were silent for a few moments before Apollo decided that now was a good time to ask yet another question.

            “Do you believe in destiny,” asked Apollo.

            “I believe it’s a bunch of bullshit,” said Electra. Apollo laughed.

            “Me too. I’ve always believed—well, I’m pretty sure I’ve always believed—that destiny is completely fake and we shape our own paths.”

            “Where are you going with this?” asked Electra.

            “But I also think some things are supposed to happen. Some chances you’re supposed to get in life and you’re supposed to do what you want with them.”

            “So are you saying us joining the guild is a sort-of destiny?” asked Electra, a hint of a yawn creeping into her voice.

            “I don’t know for sure, but I’ve got a strong feeling about this place. I’m glad I got arrested with you,” said Apollo. “Great words to start a friendship with, right?”       

            Electra turned over. “This is not a friendship. We’re working together because I don’t want to be in jail.” She didn’t say any more after that. Eventually the two drifted to sleep with little memory of the conversation in the morning. 


End file.
